Harry's TRUE Destiny
by harrypotterfan7dem
Summary: Harry is married to Ginny as it was supposed to be.But what if there was another iprecious person in Harry's life.Dumbledore's grandaughter Deimi!It is my first attempt in fanfic.I would apreciate reviews.I do not own H.P.I have also rewritten chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Ginny's POV

Harry was sitting on his living room. His emerald green eyes were blank. He was staring at the window without speaking for almost an hour.

He was thinking a lot lately and that was something that made his wife Ginny Weasly worried a lot. She could not understand her husband's lack of happiness and joy the last 3 months. Or maybe she could not admit that she knew. One of Harry's female best friends Deimaria Dumbledore – Whitenton was going to marry her latest boyfriend Liam Huntschon a wizard from America and the Head of the Auror department in the U.S.A.

She wasn't dumb. She already knew how Harry felt about her. It was quite obvious to everybody. She threw a lot of fights with Harry for that reason. But he is always refusing to talk about it. But the truth was visible no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Always she would come first. Not only now but since the first time she came to Hogwarts. It was the 4rth year, the year of the magical Triathlon. But the common interest was equally divided to the upcoming event and to the arrival of Dumbledore's mysterious granddaughter. When she came in all the boys became shocked from her good looks. Her warm chestnut hair fell in waves on her back. She was tall enough and (Ginny has to admit it) has a great figure. But the most stunning on her were her eyes.

They had the color of the sky when it is clouded a couple of minutes before the storm. When she sat down and Pr. McGonagall placed the hat on her head everybody remained silent. It was like the hat saw an old friend and it was happy for it. It took it approximately five minutes to decide in which house she should be placed.

Finally the hat screamed Gryffindor and our table was screaming and clapping hysterically. It was a matter of honor for each House to have the Headmaster's granddaughter in it.

I should have predicted when their eye gazes met! When they became inseparable. When I saw them practicing together new DADA spells! When I saw them worry to death for each other without any particular reason. When I wasn't his date in the Yule ball. When Deimi ran after Harry when he started chasing Bellatrix at 5th year in the Ministry after Sirius death. When Harry was trying to confront her by hugging and kissing her hair when her Grandfather was killed that rainy night. And finally when the Final battle ended… Her Fred was dead. She needed his hug, his strong arms around her. At that time she was the one who needed confronting. But he was not there for her. She was his second option, his second thought. Instead he had runned at Daimi and hugged her with all his power. How? What happened between them? Why he proposed to continue their relationship after all?

Harry's POV

3 MONTHS LATER

Harry Potter looked as like he had been hitten by a fire dragon.

"I cannot believe you are getting married," he said! His voice sounded so in pain that Hermione turned to him and gave him a worried look.

"Are you ok Harry she asked?" She was the brightest witch of her age. She saw that coming six years ago. Her only question was why NOT. She wanted them together so badly. They were her best friends after all.

"Why?" Deimi asked Harry. Hermione and Ron are married. You and Ginny the same! I cannot find a reason why I should not."

"Well…," Harry tried to answer but Ron cut him out. Congratulations princess she toasted. Ron always called her that way. At first because he thought that she was a total selfish brat but when he met her properly he continued calling her like that because of her attitude and well manners. But she didn't like it at all.

"DO NOT CALL ME PRINCESS", she yelled playfully. Harry kept playing with his food when she heard Hermione whispering to him. " I want to talk to you," They found a good excuse and they made their way outside the restaurant.

"Explain to me, why now?" That was Hermione's only question. He looked at her tiredly.

"What do you mean now?

"What you have inside your head? You loved her for six whole years! Six years! And instead of moving on with her you got married to Ginny .But only that but when she is up to get married as well and move on you suddenly remember that she actually has an existence in your heart?"

"Mione please do not laugh at me," he pleaded her with tears forming in his eyes. He casted a silence and a private spell around them. He paused for a moment and then he said…"Do you remember that summer after the war?"

"Of course I do but what…?"

"That summer I was going to tell Ginny that we should end it! I was so in love with Deimi and I couldn't bear the thought of losing her again! When Voldemord kidnapped her during the Hunt I couldn't think or act properly. I hope you remember." She nodes yes and he continued. "But then Ginny had the breakdown! She was in such a mess and she kept saying, Harry do not leave me because I am gonna die and I cannot stand loosing you .That day Di said to me that it was better for everyone no to tell anything at all. She said that it was better for everyone to stay with Ginny because none of us would keep up with the guilt. So here we are now…"

Hermione hugged him tightly. "Harry its ok .We will figure it out," she kept telling him. But he pushed her gently and answered." Nothing is gonna be ok for now on"! And he made his way back to the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding dress was there. It was a pure white long dress with little green gems at the bottom. Deimi was watching the dress carefully for over an hour. And although she found it gorgeous at the beginning now she couldn't see it that way anymore. Why for Merlin's sake was so depressed. She took a look at her watch. It was about nine o' clock which meant that she should be at Ron and Hermione's house in half an hour! She wore her blue mini dress and black flat shoes. Her legs where aching terribly. Working as a healer was not an easy job after all. She apparated and the next moment she found herself in Hermione's living room.

"Welcome Di," Hermione said and hugged her tightly.

"I hope I am not too late," she said smiling at her best friend.

"No, not at all. The Potters are not here yet," heard Ron answering from the kitchen.

She felt a pain in her chest as like she was punched. Every time the same odd feeling. "It's almost a year and I can't get used to it yet," admitted to herself." But life is not like fairytales .You can't have always a happy ending."

A loud "pop" has been heard and Harry with Ginny appeared in the living room. She smiled widely. No matter what happened they will always be very good friends. Both of them.

Ginny approached Deimi and Hermione. She greeted them both and handed a **bouquet** of white roses to Hermione. "Where is Liam? I thought you said that he would make us the honor of his presence." It was not her intention to be sarcastic honestly. But Ginny couldn't help it. "Our little perfect couple is not so perfect after all."Her thoughts were interrupted by Deimi's answer.

"He has to finish some paperwork and he is really sorry that he can't be with us guys". Harry looked at her for a moment. "Come on Di. We all know that he don't like us. Don't try to excuse him." She clenched her fists angrily but before she could try to defense her fiancé Hermione interrupted them.

"Oh, it's ok! We will catch up another time altogether."

"Yes certainly we will. And I'm sure we will have a blast." She grinned at Harry widely. He was taken aback. They had never argued, especially for this kind of stuff. But now…

For the next couple of hours Harry talked only when it was necessary without even try to participate in the conversation. Ron was really worried about his best mate. He noticed that something wasn't going well but when he tried to ask Hermione she just proclaimed that everything is according to plan. But he was not so stupid, after all.

"Hey mate, why are you so quiet?" Ron approached Harry and sat down next to him.

"Nothing Ron. Everything is as supposed to be." Ron had not believed a word but he remained silent.

The dinner passed unexpectedly well especially for Hermione. The tension among them all was intense the last couple of months. But this night everything was so calm and normal. And suddenly she froze. Fear overcame her. The brightest which of her age realized that this friendly and warm atmosphere was nothing more than the calm before the storm.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure you are going to succeed your goal?"

"Yes master. We are a step before victory and this time no one will stop us"

The tall man in black laughed evilly. He was sure this time they are going to win. They have to win…


	3. Chapter 3

The Ministry of Magic was alerted for three days in the row. It was obvious that something was going terribly wrong. The Auror department wasn't so busy for a very long time. Basically since Voldermord's defeat from the Boy who lived the magical world was peaceful. But now…

Harry slammed his hand on his desk. He sat up and started pacing around his office. The younger Aurors were watching him silently. They had never seen Mr. Potter so furious before. He was usually calm and patient even with the most serious cases they had to face.

"Can anybody care to explain to me how did they try to escape AGAIN? They killed 20 Muggles and five wizards in three days. That was just a warning and soon enough someone among us will be dead."

"Sir, we were able to find their tracks but it is hopeless. Every time we are close to them they disappear." Ben, a tall and energetic young man was in Harry's team for two years and as Harry said he would be an excellent Auror in the next years. He was very close to Harry so he was trying to calm him down.

"Mr. Potter," Eliz, the only girl in the team, whispered.

"What is it Eliz"? Harry suddenly felt really tired and shat down.

"Are they Death eaters?" Harry couldn't speak. There were these kinds of attacks in the past. From insane people who believed that they meant to be the new Dark Lord. But this was the first time that people were actually getting killed.

"I do not know that Eliz. I only know one thing. Wherever they go we are going to catch them. And they will pay"

At the same time at St. Mango's hospital:

"Give me that potion quickly." When Deimi started working as a healer she made a promise not only to herself but also to her beloved grandfather Albus. She wouldn't let anybody die, at least not when she was in charge. But right now she was failing her promise. The young witch in front of her was dead. She tried to revive her many times but it was hopeless. She felt tears running on her cheeks.

She went to check her other patients and then she headed to her office. She had started writing some reports when Harry bursted into her office. She looked at him sadly. He noticed that her eyes where teary.

"I couldn't do anything. She was fatally injured."She paused at that point and stood up. She approaches him and hugged him. He hugged her back trying to comfort not only her but himself as well. Her hair smelled like a mixture of lavender and vanilla. He loved that smell. It made him calm. He heard her mumbling in his chest.

"Are they…?"

"I do not know Di. It is planned and done so perfectly. They certainly know what they are doing. I hope to trace them fast. If not they will hit again." He paused for a second looking at her. "I want to ask you a question but I don't want you to misunderstand me."

She pushed him lightly away and nodded."Ask me."

"Where was Liam last night?" Her eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean?" Harry for a moment felt amused. He liked it when she was angry. But this is not the time.

"The Ministry believes that the killers are not British wizards. We couldn't figure out the source of the spells and curses they are using. So we made a research. The magic they use can be found only in American and Chinese spell books. So I'm wondering…"

"And among all the American wizard who reside in England you thing that Liam is the one? Really Harry, what's your problem?" She was so furious. How dare he?

"I do not accuse him about anything but I just want to be sure so do not get offended. We will not take your boyfriend to Azkaban. Yet…"

He was ready to return at his job when she screamed at him. "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND." Suddenly a little smile was formed on Harry's lips. "They broke up," he thought with excitement. But she was not over yet.

"He is my fiancé and you better get over it soon. "

"Do you imply that I'm jealous of him?" He felt as he was slapped hard on the face.

"I'm not implying it, I'm saying it clearly. It's so obvious after all. For Merlin's sake I have learnt to live with your marriage and I actually try to be happy about it. Can't you do the same for me?"

"No, I can't," he just answered and stormed out of her office.

For one more time this day tears start streaming on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry for one more time found himself desperate. "The situation is getting worse and worse. It's literary a mess. First the attacks and now that? Give me a break already." While he made his way back to his office in the Ministry he heard loud noises and insults coming from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "Oh, for Merlin's sake! What is it this time?" But before he could learn more about the incident he watched a very angry Draco Malfoy burst out of the Law Department making his way to the exit.

Draco had enough already. OK, he knew that they couldn't forgive him so easily. His past wasn't clean and cut. And the name Malfoy certainly didn't bring up good memories. But he was not his father. He had changed and his actions have proved that. But he was still on their suspect list. Today he was called to testify about the murders. And he would be calm, unless he was treated properly. But they were ready to put him in Azkaban for sure. Thanks God he had gone to a public place with many friends and colleagues so he was safe. No matter what, he wouldn't let it pass so easily. He was going to help and find them. "My name will be clear after this. I promise."

Meanwhile in the Diagon Alley:

"Ginny, you were late. Again! I start to believe that you and Ronald do not know the meaning of the phrase in time."

"I'm so sorry Herm but I was writing an article about the Quidditch championship. I was so concentrated and I lost the track of time." Hermione smiled at the redhead. "It's ok Gin. Let's go shall we?" They made their way across the Alley and they went into the new café the "Magic Frog". The sat in the corner and they ordered two cups of hot chocolate. They were chatting about many random things until Hermione brought up the wrong topic. Di's wedding. Suddenly Ginny frowned. She remained silent for a couple of minutes.

" What's wrong Gin?" Hermione couldn't help it. She felt bad about wasn't her fault after all.

"He can't be happy with me," she answered sadly. " I can not make him happy as she can.I can't make him smile as she can. But I'm not going to let him go so easily. We were and we still are meant to be together from." Hermione kept thinking for a second ."What do you mean?"But then it hit her. Ginny knew about everything.

" Do not pretend that you don't know. They have feelings for each other. It's quite obvious. But she lost her chance. I'm not going to let anything happen. Harry is my husband. He was always meant to be mine after all."

Hermione was shocked. How could Ginny be in a loveless marriage especially if she knew the situation. She just hoped that nothing bad was going to happen. But she was so wrong.

…..

"Master they are after us. We should move quickly."

"No," the tall man in black hissed." In three days we will give them the final strike!"


	5. Chapter 5

Deimi was checking the last details for her wedding and she was extremely anxious. Her apartment was a mess. Catalogues, samples and spare wedding invitations were spread on the floor. She checked her list again. Everything was ordered and she really couldn't explain how blessed she felt for having Hermione as Maid of Honor. And although everything seemed perfect something was not right. Hermione insisted that she should relax and be calm. "I know that you want it to be perfect. Every single girl in this world wants her marriage to be perfect. But believe me the wedding will be a disaster if the bride is a total wreck." Hermione's words were so wise and well pointed as always. But no matter her best friend's advice she couldn't relax at all. And maybe she didn't want to admit it but she knew the source of it. Mr. Harry Potter, of course. "If only he hadn't told me his suspicions. If only he hadn't referred to Liam at all." Her train of thoughts was interrupted when Liam arrived via floo in their apartment. He was holding a bunch of pink tulips. Her favorite.

"What's up love?" He gave her the flowers and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and pushed herself to smile. "I'm just checking the last details. But I think that we are more than ready."

"What details?" he asked her playfully. "Oh yes! We are going to marry in five days. What was I thinking?"She turned her head and looked at him evilly. Before he could react she threw to him the big cake catalogue. He caught the catalogue in the air and he started laughing hard. She really tried to remain serious but she couldn't stop it. His laugh was contagious. She looked at him for a second. He was tall and well build. His blonde hair was well groomed and his brown eyes were so warm and so...so smily. "Harry is mental. How could he? Liam is an angel. He would never hurt another human being let alone kill. " She was lost in her thoughts for once again when she heard Liam's voice. "Babe my family will be here tomorrow at noon. Do you want to come with me and welcome the together?"

She smiled at him but this time her smile was genuine. "Of course I will, love."

At the meantime in the Malfoy's Manor.

Draco was in shock. He couldn't believe it. When he had said that he would find the murderers he couldn't imagine the results. He believed that they would probably be old Death eaters who just wanted to rise again. He also expected a bunch of morons who believed that they will be the new Dark Lords. But that was out of his expectations. His wife, Astoria, was watching her husband silently and she had to admit that she had never seen his in such state. She approached him and put her hands on his shoulder. "Draco…," she whispered. He faced her slowly. His face wasn't so pale before. "We have to inform Potter."

The next day

"Hey mate. I thought you were kidnapped or something. Where had you been?" Ron was sitting across Harry in the table and he could clearly see the signs of exhaustion on his face.

"Work, work and more work Ron. This new case is yet the most complicated I've ever seen."

Ron had heard. They had already killed more than 20 people both muggles and wizards. And the worst was that the Aurors couldn't find any connection among these cases. He tried to make him feel better when the Hermione and Deimi made their way into the restaurant. They were organizing the last details of the bachelor party. He waved at them and smiled at Harry and prayed that he will not kill him after that.

Hermione what the…," Deimi said while her eyes were fixed on Harry. "If I remember correctly you said that we will be just the two of us." Hermione gave her an innocent look.

"Ron insisted that we haven't hung out together for ages. Now do not complain and come and take your sit."

"But…,"she said but Hermione had already made her way at the table. "Oh boy," she murmured as she followed Hermione's way.

In the meantime

"Mrs. Potter a man is asking for you." Ginny was in the middle of writing a new article about the Quidditch championship when her assistant interrupted her. "Who is it, Matilda? Is it urgent because I really need to finish that thing?"

"He is saying that this is very important. She also said something about your brother and husband but I'm not pretty sure." Ginny stood up and then said, "Tell him to come in."

When she saw Draco Malfoy rushing in her office it suddenly hit her. Something is terribly wrong. "I'm sorry for the interruption Weasly and I am not going to hold you more from your work but I want you to do me a favor."

"A favor from me Malfoy? That's something new. Go on then."

"I want you to tell Potter to meet me at this address as soon as possible. I can't owl him since I don't know how safe it is and I have the inspection that I'm watched as well. Tell him to use his invisible clock and be accurate. I'm afraid that we don't have much time."

"Ok but what's this all about," she asked him seriously.

"Di's wedding," he just answered and with a loud pop he disappeared from Ginny's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The wedding day was only 2 days away and you could feel the tense in the air. Di has to attend a "meeting" with Hermione for the last check up and then she would certainly has to relax. But time was pressuring her and beside that there was that fear which had overtaken her the last days. The feeling that something bad was going to happen very soon. But it wasn't only her. Liam was very stressed and worried lately. She had caught him several times being lost in his thoughts but every time she hadn't tried to discuss this issue with him. But why? Maybe he just had changed his mind. Or maybe he was just nervous. She sighted loudly as she looks her watch. Her mother and brothein law were too late.

"Liam, they are too late. Remind me again why they chosed to travel with the airplane instead of using the floo?"

"Come on love, my mother wanted so badly to travel with the airplane for once. And my brother was too busy to disagree." He kissed her forehead lightly and pulled her for a hug when Liam saw his family coming towards them. His brother was so much like him which made many people believe that they were twins. But he was elder than his brother and also he was the serious one. "I am the one who plans and achieve," he thought as he hugged his mother tightly . "I have missed you mom," he said.

"I missed you to Liam." Meg Hutchon said. "And I have missed our girl as well, " she continued while she was hugging Deimi as well. "My child," Meg said,"you haven't met my younger son Ray, have you?"

"No I didn't have the chanch ," Deimi replied as she greted Ray."I am Deimi, nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. I actually couldn't believe that my brother would find somenone as beautiful." Liam looked at him coldly. He took Deimi's hand in his and lead the group at a portkey spot. Within seconds they had already portkeyed to their place.

_**In the Ministry of Magic.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**In the Ministry of Magic.**_

Auros had a very important meeting once again. This case was yet the most difficult and strange as well. Harry stared at all the confused and sad faces in front of him. The last attack was literally a bloodbath. Even though the aurors managed to get in the attack point in time they unfortunately couldn't manage to catch them. They also discovered that their enemies weren't a bunch of random guys. They were using very powerful spells and they were noticeably strong. Harry almost get killed when an unforgivable curse almost find him on the chest. But he managed to dodge in time. But some member of his team weren't so lucky. He looked at his best Auror, Ben, and asked."Have we anything new."

"Unfortunately no Sir. But the search parties are still looking for them. The bad thing is that they do not leave traces behind them." Harry nodded tirelly and continued."What about Malfoy? Any clue where he is?"

"I'm afraid no Sir. We contacted all of his family members but they do not know a thing."

Harry sighted again and with a move of his wand gathered all of his paper in his bag and while he was making his way out of the conference room he exclaimed." I'm going home now and I will be back after the wedding. If we have anything new contact with me I'm counting on you." He managed to see Ben node as he was disaparrating to Grimmauld Place. When he landed to his leaving room he through his bag on the coffee table and said. "I'm home Gin." Ginny came to greet him from the kitchen. He gave him a small peck and then said." I found your good suit. I want you to try it on."

Ginny, come on. I bought it last year and I don't think that I keep getting taller." He tried to smile but Ginny fixed him with a glare." Do as I say Mr. Potter. Now go and take a shower."

"In a minute," he said. Ginny looked at him concerned. "This case bothers you too much, right?"

"Yes. And also I can't find Malfoy anywhere. It's like he has disappeared."

Ginny took a step back. "What if Malfoy had something important to say? Maybe it was about the case. But no, no. I f he wanted to tell something important he would reach Harry in person. And what Harry had to do with Deimi's wedding after all?" She kept telling that to herself as she made her way back to the kitchen.

_**At the same time somewhere near London**_

"We are almost near to our goal my loyal followers. In two days we will defeat Potter and his stupid friends and then the Ministry and the Wizard World will be ours." The tall man removed his hood and his handsome face was revealed in the moonlight. His right hand approached him. He bowed in front of him and said. "I have to admit that your plan was brilliant. I still can't believe that you have managed to get so close to them. They are completely idiots."

The tall man smiled evilly. It was his time to rise. And nothing would change that.

_**Thank you very much for reading. I would appreciate reviews. Enjoy! 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

It was 4 in the morning and Harry was trying to sleep but without any particular success. He had a very stressful day and every inch of his body was aching. But it was not only his body. His heart was also in pain. He had tried many times to persuade himself that they were adults and they had made their choices long ago. Maybe they weren't the right decisions but neither of them could go back now. The amount of pain he would cause, if he tried to do something irrational, would be unbearable for everyone. He turned to the other side of the bed and looked Ginny carefully. How anticipating this pairing was after all. He sighted and tried to sleep for one more time this night but his attempt was interrupted by the characterized sound which meant that somebody was trying to floo. He literally jumbled of his bed and run in the living. He went to the fireplace and with a move of his wand he opened the floo gate to his house. With an almost soundless "pop" an Auror named Trevor Garitnkton appeared in the fireplace. He approached Harry carefully as like he was scared that he had woken up his Boss so early in the morning. But it was not only that.

"Is it about the case Garinkton?" The younger man looked at his superior sadly. Fear overcame Harry as he saw the look at Trevor's face.

"I'm afraid yes sir. I'm afraid that we have found something that will make many people suffer. A lot."

_**At Deimi's apartment:**_

Deimi and Liam were trying to save as many rest as they could get since they knew that the follow two days would be extremely stressful. But suddenly a loud noise was heard from the kitchen which made them both wake up. Before either of them could react the door had busted open and a very angry Harry was in the room.

"Harry, what the…," Deimi tried to say but before she could actually finished her sentence Harry had already pinned Liam on the wall while his wand was dangerously aiming Liam's throat. Liam was in clear shock. "What has happened mate?" he asked him.

"Do not dare to call me mate ever again. You'll make better mates than me in Azkaban I can assure you." He was so angry that he hadn't notice Deimi approaching. Before he could react she had pushed him away from Liam and she had pointed her wand toward him.

"Are you insane? What are you trying to do? Piss me off? I'm getting married tomorrow and you burst into MY HOUSE, ATTACKING MY HUSBAND? HAVE YOU LOSTIT?"

"HE IS A MURDERED," Harry shouted back at her. She took a step back and the shock was clear on her face. "You are lying," she said now weekly but anger overcame her again. "FROM THE BEGINNING OF THAT CASE YOU ARE TRYING TO BLAME LIAM."

"No I'm not. Your beloved one is behind all this bloody situation we have proofs." His smile had a hint of triumph which made Deimi angrier. She was ready to hex him but Liam calmly interrupted her.

"What kind of proofs? Because I can assure you that I'm not behind anything at all. I am as pure as baby"

"Oh really?" Harry said ironically." An about the man who gave us the exact description of you. He said you were there checking for something an hour before the incident. And have double checked his memories and we gave him a truth potion. He is not lying." Liam stared at him for a moment and a smile formed at his face. Then he added. "I was at this area where the attack took place but I went there to meet an old friend of mine. If you do not believe me you can give the truth spell and the problem will be solved."

"It must be a very big coincidence .Your friend to live just one block away from the crime scene. And what doesn't tell me that there is a conspiracy and your "friend" is not your partner?" It was Deimi's turn to speak." If Liam says that he is not involved he is not. Deal with it. And you know something. If you had concentrated more to the case than Liam maybe by now you could have solved it." Harry stared at her for a moment and then said." For your own safety I'm going to give him the truth spell. And if you try to stop me I will tie you until I'm finished."

After a couple of minutes when the interrogation ended Harry took Deimi and went her to the living room. He closed the bedroom door and the with his hand still holding hers he said." I know that whatever he said is true but I need you to trust me. I don't want to ruin your life or your happiness. I just want you to take care. If anything weird happen owl me no matter how late it is."

She looked at him while her anger was fading. She was ready to yell very bad things at him for too many reasons. For suspecting Liam without reason. For trying to destroy her wedding day. But his concern was as truthfull as he always was. She instead hugged him tightly. "You don't need to worry about me anymore. I'm a big girl and I can defend myself. And besides…"

He interrupted her placing his hands on her face. "I will always worry and care about you." He stopped for a moment. He could hear his heart screaming at him to tell the truth. But his mind was another story. "As I'm worry for all my dear friends. You are my only family. So take care. We will catch up at the wedding. I will not stop searching since I still believe that something is wrong. But if he said that under the truth spell then I can't do anything at all. If you see or understand anything strange contact me immediately." He kissed her on the cheek and a moment later he was out of her sight.

"What for Merlin's shake is going on there?" she said to herself. "Harry can't worry without reason but I can't believe that Liam is behind all these either. Nah, Harry is just overprotected."As she was making these thoughts she turned off the lights and went back to a sleep full of nightmares and worries.


	9. Chapter 9

**ΟΚ****. THIS CHAPTER MAY BE TOO SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BIGGER. I WOULD ALSO WANT YOU TO TELL ME YOU'RE GUESSES ABOUT THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER SINCE I WILL NOT MAKE IT CLEAR FOR YOU. HOPE YOU ENZOY IT **

_**The wedding day:**_

She was ready. Her long wedding dress was very beautiful and the little emerald gems on its ending were sparkling. Her reddish brown hair was falling on her shoulders in waves. She took another glimpse of herself at the mirror while Hermione placed the veil on her hair. But something was missing. Where was all that bridal bliss?

"You know Hermione I should have taken this bloody diet you suggested me. I look…"

"You look fine," Hermione interrupted her. "Stop complaining and let me focus at your hair."

"Let it be Mione. My hair is fine. What time is it?"

"It's time for you to go," she heard her mother saying. Tania Dumbledore approached her daughter and with teary eyes she hugged her tightly.

"Mom, I can't breathe, «she cried playfully. She hugged her back and asked."Is dad outside?"

"Oh yes. And by the look on his face he is way more anxious than you." Mother and daughter laughed at this comment while Hermione was bringing the flower bouquet.

"I think ye are ready to go," Hermione said cheerfully as she led the way outside the Burrow. It was a stable tradition. Every single marriage was held in Burrow and that was not an exception. As Deimi was walking the aisle she felt a wave of dizziness. She squeezed her father's arm and he quizzed hers back. She turned her head and suddenly she saw Harry. He wasn't sitting like the other guest. Instead he was standing near the aisle observing her thoughtfully. "I can't think about Harry right now."

So she turned her attention to Liam. As soon she had reached the aisle she kissed her father's cheek and gripped Liam's hand. She looked him in his eyes and he winked at her. She was ready. Wasn't she? She turned herself only to see Hermione smiling at her while she was trying to hard not to cry. All of her friends and family were smiling at her while Ron gave her a "thumbs up" (I'm sorry I do not know how else to write that.)

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to…" The eldest wizard couldn't manage to finish his sentence. .A loud noise was heard and the next thing she could see it was a bunch of dark hooded men burst into the tent. Before she could realize what was going on she saw at least 5 Aurors standing up with their wands. And just in seconds curses and hexes were exchanged from the Aurors to the unknown men and vise versa. She was so shocked that she didn't realized that somebody was aiming at her until it was too late. When she heard the unforgivable curse coming from his mouth it was again too late. She only managed to see Harry putting his own body in front of her and Liam pushing her aside while the green light was coming closer. The next thing she could remember it was a dead man in front of her. Her scream wasn't able to stop the battle which was taking place in front of her at her wedding day which was meant to be …bloody!

_**Now I would really want to know your guesses about what's going to happen next. Thank you very much for reading the story. Hope you like it! Xox**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I spent a lot of time trying to figure out how I will form this chapter. And I decided that I would like to keep your agony up. In the next chapter everything is going to get explained. Thank you for reading and reviewing .Hope you like it! **

She couldn't remember anything after the incident. Everything happened so fast that her brain wasn't able to understand them. Her vision was blares from tears. Someone was lying dead in her arms but she couldn't understand. The only thing she was able to do is grab the lying person with all her power and wait. She could hear people running; she could feel the aura of the hexes above her head. But she wouldn't react. The only thing she really tried to understand was who that dead person was. Suddenly tears of frustration started to stream down her face.

"Why I cannot understand?" she kept asking herself between her sobs. "What's happening? It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life." Then suddenly she felt two hands on her .She tried to get away but whoever he was was much stronger than her. She tried not to leave the dead man, really. But her efforts were fruitless. And then she faded away.

_**At St. Mungo Hospital.**_

Hermione was crying silently for over an hour and she wasn't alone. In the waiting area there were over thirty people who were crying uncontrollably. That was by far one of the biggest disasters ever. Ron slammed his fist on the wall with pure anger on his face.

"BLOODY HELL!" he said for the one more time that day. Hermione had lost the count. Then she saw Neville standing up. Before she could ask him why she saw a Healer coming towards them. Deimi's mother was faster.

"How is my baby girl?"She asked him intensively?

The healer took a deep breath and then answered. "Miss Whitenton is just fine. She has some bruises and cuts but beside that she is just fine. The only thing that we can tell for sure is when she will be able to overcome the shock. For know we have sedated her and we gave her a sleeping potion as well."

exhaled loudly."Thanks God," she said as her husband hugged her tightly.

Then Ron made the question that everybody feared of. "What about…?"

The Healer looked at the small crowd in front of him sadly.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Weasly. He couldn't make it. It was the unforgivable curse. He died instantly. I'm so very sorry for your loss. If I have more news about the other I'll inform you instantly.

Ginny let a sob to escape. She was a mess since the end of the attack. Mrs. Weasly hugged her only daughter trying to give her strength but she wasn't in better condition. Hermione stood next Ron with tears in her eyes. He quizzed his hand and then she whispered.

"How are we going to tell her?"


End file.
